Opposées
by luneXD
Summary: "C'était ses mains. Pas celles du bébé Reborn, mais celles de l'adulte, celles du plus grand hitman [...] Tsuna ? Appela-t-il doucement en s'agenouillant aux côtés du décimo.Tsuna releva enfin la tête vers son tuteur, lui adressant un pauvre sourire. Reborn se souvint alors des mots de son élève avant qu'il ne redevienne celui qu'il était: Gomen Reborn… "


_OPPOSÉES_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Akira Amano.

**Avant lecture:** Salut Salut je suis de retour pour un petit OS sur Reborn les amis ! En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise ! Et je tiens aussi à dire un grand merci à Lecturaddict pour avoir corrigé mon torchon de fautes d'orthographe !

* * *

Le moment fatidique était enfin arrivé. Tout le monde était réuni en cercle, afin de donner leurs flammes pour réduire à néant la malédiction pesant sur le dos des arcobalenos.

Tsuna avait le regard droit, dégageant un charisme et une force enivrante mais pourtant rassurante par sa douceur. D'un orange aussi pur que le cristal, ses flammes ondulaient autour de lui.

Il était déterminé. Il s'était préparé pour ce moment et savait ce qui se passerait.

Tous s'étaient mis d'accord et avaient parié sur l'alternative de Tsunayoshi pour sceler la tri-ni-set, mettant toutes leurs forces dans cet infime espoir que représentait l'invention du vieux Talbot.

Mais seul Tsuna connaissait la contrepartie d'un tel miracle. Toute faveur demande un retour, et sauver les arcobalenos, aussi noble que soit cette tâche, possédait son revers de médaille.

L'intensité des flammes augmenta encore. Oui, il était préparé. Il baissa son regard vers le bébé qu'était son tuteur, ses lèvres s'étirant en un léger sourire.

Oui, il le sauverait quoi qu'il en coûte.

« -Gomen, Reborn… » Souffla-t-il alors que les flammes combinées de tous explosaient puissamment, projetant leurs possesseurs initiaux en arrière.

Une épaisse fumée apparut. Reborn toussota quelques instants avant d'essayer d'observer autour de lui. Mais qu'avait donc voulu dire son élève ? Il se releva doucement, s'étonnant de l'éloignement du sol par rapport au niveau de ses yeux. D'un geste encore plus incertain, il avança ses mains tremblantes devant son visage.

C'était _**ses**_ mains. Pas celles du bébé Reborn, non plus celles de l'adulte, mais celles du plus grand hitman.

La fumée se dissipa doucement et il put voir les différentes expressions des anciens arcobalenos ayant enfin retrouvé leurs apparences.

Fon était fidèle à lui-même avec son calme apparent, mais le grand sourire qu'il arborait ainsi que l'étincelle présente dans ses yeux étaient des preuves suffisantes de la tempête intérieure qui s'était éveillée en lui.

Uni arborait un immense sourire, et des larmes de joie s'échappaient contre son gré de ses yeux humides.

Verde avait comme d'habitude son petit sourire en coin, un tantinet plus sadique qu'auparavant. Il devait déjà être en train de planifier de nouveaux plans machiavéliques… Foutu scientifique.

Colonelo et Lal… Reborn préférait passer. À peine debout, ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre dans une étreinte amoureuse et dégoulinante de guimauve… Cela lui rappelait trop Biakuran et ses marshmallows, mauvais souvenir.

Quant à Viper et Scull, ils étaient un spectacle à eux seuls. Tous deux étaient à genoux au sol, se prosternant et embrassant la terre à leurs pieds tout en remerciant à tout va le ciel, les êtres supérieurs et le decimo Vongola qui leur avaient permis de retrouver leurs corps respectifs.

En pensant à son élève, Reborn sentit une bouffée de fierté gonfler son cœur. Sourire aux lèvres, il se tourna vers Tsuna, s'apprêtant à le remercier, mais se ravisa en le voyant assis au sol, le souffle court et serrant quelque chose entre ses mains.

« -Tsuna ? » Appela-t-il doucement en s'agenouillant aux côtés du décimo.

Tsuna releva enfin la tête vers son tuteur, lui adressant un pauvre sourire.

Reborn se souvint alors des mots de son élève avant qu'il ne redevienne celui qu'il était.

_**« Gomen Reborn… »**_

Il écarquilla les yeux, les plongeant dans l'immensité chocolat qu'étaient ceux de Tsuna, n'osant pas baisser son regard sur l'objet que le futur boss tenait entre ses doigts crispés.

Il inspira longuement avant de baisser les yeux avec une lenteur toute calculée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise, malgré le fait qu'au fond de lui il le savait.

Entre les mains de Tsunayoshi reposait une petite tétine d'un orange flamboyant. La tétine d'un arcobaleno.

Tsuna.

Tsuna s'était sacrifié pour les sauver.

Tsuna.

_**Son**_ Tsuna.

Reborn ne pouvait plus bouger, glacé par la nouvelle. Son éléve était devenu un arcobaleno du ciel, un de ceux qui mouraient avant d'avoir réellement pu _**vivre**_. Ses épaules se crispèrent alors que le silence s'installait autour d'eux. Lui, le plus grand hitman de tous les temps n'avait pas remarqué que tous s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux, dans une absence de sons pesante.

« -Pourquoi ? » Réussit-il à articuler avec difficulté, fusillant du regard le pacificateur, n'osant pas replonger dans les orbes brunes en face de lui.

« -Je voulais vous sauver… Je ne voulais pas que tu meures… » Répondit-il dans un souffle.

Les épaules de Reborn se crispèrent encore plus.

« -Pourquoi ? » Répéta-il d'un ton où transparaissait sa douleur.

« -POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE D'AUSSI STUPIDE IDIOT D'ÉLÈVE ? TU VAS MOURIR À CAUSE DE TA POSITION DE CIEL !

-Je sais. » Reborn releva immédiatement la tête, plongeant dans les yeux en face de lui où une lueur orangée scintillait de plus en plus fort. La détermination de Tsuna se lisait dans ses yeux.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Reborn avait attrapé son élève par les épaules, rapprochant ostensiblement leurs deux visages. Tsuna souriait toujours doucement alors que Reborn tremblait imperceptiblement.

« -C'est étrange, je ne me sens pas vraiment différent de d'habitude… je pensais qu'en devenant un arcobaleno je serais différent ou quelque chose comme ça mais pas du tout.

-Hein ? »

Le cerveau du grand hitman bloqua quelques instants.

Il ne ressentait rien de différent ? Même pas un infime changement ?

« -En effet c'est étrange » intervint Uni, la seule ayant repris ses esprit après une telle annonce. « Dans les souvenirs de ma grand mère, qui est devenue arcobaleno, une certaine nostalgie faisait son apparition ainsi qu'une lègere douleur qui augmentait avec le temps. Mais normalement tu devrais déjà le ressentir, mais ce qui m'intrigue encore plus c'est que je n'ai pas pu prévoir ce qui allait arriver... Pourquoi Tsuna ? »

Malgré sa tranquillité apparente, les yeux de Uni étaient voilés et ses mains tremblaient.

« -Ne te blâme pas pour ne pas avoir su, cela est juste arrivé sans que rien ni personne ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit » En disant ces mots, le regard de Tsuna se tourna vers Reborn qui le tenait toujours aussi fermement.

L'ex-arcobaleno tiqua. « Je ne te laisserai pas mourir comme ça Tsuna ! » Cria-t-il avec une voix dont on devinait le trouble et la panique.

Les épaules de Tsuna se soulevèrent par à-coup comme s'il était pris d'un fou rire, puis il sourit largement à son tuteur : « Hé, Reborn, c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles Tsuna et seulement Tsuna »

Les yeux du tueur à gages s'écarquillèrent de stupeur tandis que le jeune vongola qu'il voyait depuis si longtemps comme un simple enfant maladroit et gaffeur riait doucement devant lui. Il avait grandi. Ce n'était plus un enfant insouciant. Il avait grandi, beaucoup grandi et ce, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Quel piètre observateur il faisait.

Mais le plus surprenant pour lui restait la multitude de sentiments qu'il ressentait en cet instant et dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence . Depuis quand son élève, le futur boss de la famille vongola était-il pour lui devenu plus que ce qu'un élève devait être ?

Il se souvenait avoir été attaché à Dino Cavollone, mais avec Tsuna c'était différent, il brillait d'une telle façon, son sourire, ses yeux, son âme...

Avec des gestes mécaniques, Reborn attira le decimo plus près de lui jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur son visage, sans se rendre compte réellement de ce qu'il faisait.

« -Je ne te laisserai pas mourir » répéta-t-il d'une voix déterminée. « Jamais. »

« -Umm umm... c'est bien mignon tous ces sentiments dégoulinants d'amour et de petites fleurs bleues, et loin de moi l'idée de vouloir casser l'ambiance, mais...si je peux me permettre, le decimo Vongola ne va pas mourir » intervint checker-face.

Long silence.

Kawahira/Checker-face, se sentit obligé de continuer, oppréssé par tous les regards plus ou moins sympathiques qui s'étaient posés sur lui. Il faut dire que tout le monde aimait Tsuna alors si le sauver était possible, tous les arcobaleno était près à user de leurs pouvoirs de persuasion. (tortures, expériences scientifiques, illusions, coups de pistolets...)

« Et bien... Il n'est pas devenu un arcobaleno à proprement parler, le premier arcobaleno du ciel est devenu un bébé, hors, Tsunayoshi-kun reste un jeune homme. Son cas est aussi différent de celui de Lal-Mirch, il n'a pas été touché à moitié par la malédiction. Non. Je pense plutôt qu'il supporte la malédiction de toute les tétines à la fois. Le mélange de tous les éléments : soleil, pluie, tempête, foudre, nuage, brume, donc le ciel. Il s'agit de son élément, les deux énergies étant de puissances égales, elles se repoussent et s'attirent de manière égale. Un peu comme ce qui se passe avec les atomes ou encore les aimants. Il y a une sorte d'équivalence entre la flamme positive de Tsunayoshi-kun et celle négative de tous les autres éléments. »

Tout le monde resta incédule devant une telle révélation.

« -Je vois, ainsi donc, les deux énergies opposées l'une à l'autre ne réagissent pas contre le corps du Decimo, ce qui fait qu'il ne mourra pas de sa nouvelle condition d'arcobaleno mais d'une mort que l'on peut qualifier de … normale ? Est-ce bien ça Checker-face ? » Demanda Verde, une main sous le menton et les sourcils froncés.

« -En effet monsieur le scientifique. Mais ce qui est extraordinaire, c'est qu'une telle chose n'aurait jamais pu fonctionner avec quelqu'un d'autre. Une flamme du ciel aussi pure est plus que rarissime, et cela ne m'étonnerait même pas que seul le jeune Vongola la possède. »

Le soulagement gagna toute l'assemblée, qui s'était réuni autour de Tsuna. Il ne mourra pas.

Reborn quant à lui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de surprise et ses épaules détendues de soulagement. Ce fut Tsuna qui le réveilla de son mutisme. Lentement, il s'était raproché du hitmen, entourant doucement ses épaules de ses bras, avant de le serrer contre lui.

Le changement de position eut l'effet escompté, et sortit Reborn de ses pensées. Se rendant enfin compte de ce qui l'entourait et poussé par le sourir goguenard de Colonello, il détacha ses mains des épaules de son élève, les faisant glisser le long de ses bras avant de s'agripper dans son dos, le serrant possessivement contre lui.

Non, tant qu'il serait là, Tsunayoshi Sawada ne mourra pas.

* * *

Voilà la fin ! Je peux écrire une suite si mes lecteurs le veulent (si lecteur il y a) Tout avis est le bienvenu ainsi que des propositions pour la suite ! Relation poussée avec Reborn ? Un rival ? De la guimauve en veux-tu en voilà ?

Alors... Review ?:D

À bientôt ! 3


End file.
